


companion of the khajiits

by Daedric_princess14



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Kink, SHIIT, Them Feels, awww
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedric_princess14/pseuds/Daedric_princess14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo finds a caravan and decides to talk to the guard,Kharjo. He has her get his necklace, and after she gets it she asks if he would like to be her companion. He agrees and they go on adventures together. Kharjo falls in love with her and they get together. After being a happy couple for a while, shit goes down..</p>
            </blockquote>





	companion of the khajiits

I was on a quest for the Thieves Guild when I found a Khajiit caravan. I decided to buy some food from one of the Khajiits and while I was walking away I couldn't help but look back. I saw the guard, Kharjo, staring at me. I flashed him a smile and quickly forgot about the whole thing since, well I'm the dragonborn and I have a world to save and I don't have time for skooma using Khajiits. I slept for a few hours and got up early in the morning to try and finish my quest before dark. I made it to Whiterun and finished my quest and made my way back to Riften when I saw the same caravan. I didn't see Khrajo this time, it's not like I cared though... I kept walking and saw him fighting giants and, to be honest, he looked cute all bloody and angry. I decided to help out a bit,so I got out my wabbajack and a ebony sword and killed the mammoths. "Thank you,uh.." "I'm Echo.." I said blushing a little bit. "I'm Kharjo" he said smiling. God damn why does he have to be so cute? His eyes so deep and gentle but alert, and his body, so strong and defined. " Since you can obviously defend yourself, could you maybe do something for me?" "Like what?" "My necklace got stolen during a bandit raid,can you retrieve it?" "I guess", trying to sound like I'm busy, but the truth is I don't have anything to do. " Thank you so much! come find me once you have it." When I got to the cave, I immediately got attacked by bandits. "You never should have come here!" "You fool, thinking you can defeat me" I said as I was slowly cutting his throat with my ebony dagger as his blood trickled down my hands and onto my armor. I entered the cave and killed the rest of the fools and got the necklace. Once I finally found Kharjo I gave him his necklace. "Would you like to come along with me and slay dragons?" I asked. "Kharjo would love to." he said smiling. His smile makes me so happy and warm inside After killing a blood dragon that appeared out of nowhere, we decided to stay at the Bee and Barb because it was a long day. We had to share a room together since there was only one room open. I made him sleep on the ground because I know what happen if we slept in the same bed. Kharjo immediately fell asleep so I went down to the bar and had a drink. After a few more I went back upstairs and fell asleep to the sound of Kharjo purring. " Um, Echo, we should get going." "Give me 15 minutes." "It's noon..." Kharjo said quietly. I quickly got up and ran downstairs and out the door. I forgot that I had to meet with the Greybeards today. I looked back to see if he was behind me and almost ran into a guard but Kharjo grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. His touch piercing my body with adrenaline, making me feel weak. I felt so safe and loved in his arms. "Watch where you're going!" screamed the guard. "I'm very sorry sir." said Kharjo. I quickly got out of his arms and noticed him blushing a little. "Thank you for catching me." "No problem.That guard is a dick." "Most guards are." We made it to Ivarstead in 3 hours and I had my meeting with the Greybeards. After the meeting I didn't have anything to do so Kharjo and I wandered around finding new places and at one point we got attacked by a dragon and a giant. I took Kharjo to Eldergleam Sanctuary to show him how beautiful it is. "By the twin moons!" "Come, I want to show you the Eldergleam. Be careful though, spriggans protect this place." "Isn't this place beautiful?" I asked. "It is, but not as beautiful as you." and before I could respond, our lips were pressed as one and he was taking off my armor.Once we were both naked, I was laying down and he was kissing me up and down my body. I got up fast and started to put on my armor. "What's wrong?" asked Kharjo. "I've never done this before, I'm scared." He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.


End file.
